villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Piranha Plants
|hobby = Attacking Mario. |goals = Kill Mario (occasionally failed). |crimes = Attempted murder |type of hostile species = Man-Eating Plants}} Piranha Plants are a hostile species from the Super Mario series. They are an important part of Bowser's armies, and a key enemy Mario often has to fight. History Piranha Plants first appeared in the original Super Mario Bros. game for the NES, where they would hide in pipes and rise out of them to try and take a bite out of Mario. However, if Mario stood on or next to their pipes, they would not come out until he moved away. The game also had a subspecies called Fire Piranha Plant, which would shoot fireballs at Mario instead of trying to bite him. Later games in the series would introduce many more subspecies, as well as Piranha Plants that are not just inside pipes, but on the ground. There are 78 Piranha Plants in total. Piranha Plants also appeared in various spinoff Mario series such as Mario Kart, Mario Sports, and Mario Party, and the Yoshi series, as well as the DIC cartoons, the Nintendo Comics System comic books, and the Nintendo Adventure Books. Piranha Plant is also a downloadable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Appearance The common Piranha Plant is usually colored red with white or green lips and white spots dotted on its head. It has a long green stem with two big pointy leaves sticking out from the sides of it's base. Piranha Plants are usually found in pipes or sprouting from the ground, but some have feet/roots which are used for mobility. Variations Big Piranha Plant Big Piranha Plants are, as their name suggests, simply larger versions of Piranha Plants. Bungee Piranha Bungee Piranhas are purple Piranha Plants from Yoshi's Island DS. Attached to the ceiling, they wait for prey to walk underneath before diving down at them, using their stems as a bungee cord. Big Bungee Piranha Big Bungee Piranha is the fourth boss fought in Yoshi's Island DS. Big Bungee Piranha is similar to Naval Piranha. It is a normal Bungee Piranha enlarged by Kamek's magic. To defeat it, Yoshi must jump on a Chomp Rock that is conveniently placed in the middle of the stage. When Big Bungee targets Yoshi there and starts to descend, you must then jump off. Big Bungee Piranha will howl in pain which will give you an opportunity to hit its weak point which is its tongue. This must be done three times to defeat it. To get more eggs, Yoshi must eat the Nipper Plants (not the Spores, because they won't produce an egg). Chewy A Chewy is a green Piranha Plant with purple leaves and stem that appears as a regular enemy in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. They use HP draining attacks, and can also put members of the party to sleep. Like Ptooies, they have leg-shaped roots which they use to move around. Elasto-Piranha Appearing in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time as enemies found in the Toadwood Forest area, Elasto-Piranhas are Piranha Plants that can change the length of their stems. They attack the Mario Bros. by striking them with their stems and shooting fireballs out of their mouths at them. Fire Piranha Plant Fire Piranha Plants are a version of Piranha Plant that can spit fireballs. In Super Mario 3D Land and Super Mario 3D World, they are brown with orange spots, but in most games, they look exactly the same as normal Piranha Plants. Frost Piranha Frost Piranhas are light blue Piranha Plants that can breathe ice and have a freezing bite, which appear as enemies in the Paper Mario series. Being ice enemies, they have a weakness to fire-based attacks. Ghost Piranha Plant Undead, cobalt-blue Piranha Plants with wings that appear in Yoshi's Island DS. They follow a set vertical or horizontal path, and will eat Yoshi temporarily if it touches it, causing its current baby to fall of its back. Glad Piranha Plant Found in Super Princess Peach, Glad Piranha Plants, or Glad P. Plants for short, are yellowish-orange Piranha Plants that have the ability to jump and move around, unlike most other Piranha Plants. They are also capable of spitting fireballs. Gold Piranha Plant In New Super Mario Bros. 2, regular Piranha Plants will turn into Gold Piranha Plants if Mario activates a Coin Ring. They function exactly like regular Piranha Plants, except they will release coins out of their pipe when killed. Gūrindai Gūrindai are eggs thrown by a Lakitu that turn into Piranha Plants when they hit the ground. They only appear in New Super Mario Bros. U and New Super Luigi U. Hidon Hidon is a green, red-stalked Piranha Plant that hides inside a treasure chest and is an enemy in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. It is a powerful enemy, as it has high attack, defense, and HP and is immune to elemental attacks and status ailments, although Mario's Jump attacks are very strong against it. On its first turn, it will always release four Goombettes from inside its chest. If the party attacks it with a normal attack rather than a special one, it will usually retaliate by using one of its normal attacks, but it also has a 1/3 chance to use a special attack named "Carni-Kiss", which deals double the damage of its normal attack. There is only one of them in the entire game, on the Sunken Ship. Hootie the Blue Fish A Hootie the Blue Fish is a purple species of Piranha Plant with yellow lips and a yellow tail found in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and Yoshi's New Island. They hover along a set path and will temporarily eat Yoshi if he touches them, knocking Baby Mario off his back. Ice Piranha Plant Ice Piranha Plants are Piranha Plants that that spit ice balls, which can freeze both players and other enemies. Unlike the also ice-based Frost Piranhas, Ice Piranha Plants have the red coloration of a regular Piranha Plant. They only appear in New Super Mario Bros. U and New Super Luigi U. Inky Piranha Plant Debuting in Super Mario 3D Land, Inky Piranha Plants have a black coloration and spit out ink that obscures the player's vision of the game. They later appeared as background enemies in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, where their ink has the same effect, making dodging enemy attacks harder. Jumping Piranha Plant A Jumping Piranha Plant is a Piranha Plant with no stem that attack Mario by jumping into the air. They are found in Super Mario World. Naval Bud The Naval Buds are two Piranha Plant buds that are extensions of the Naval Piranha in Yoshi's Island, Yoshi's Woolly World, and Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World. They will move towards Yoshi and then leap upwards to try and hit him. They cannot be defeated independently of the Naval Piranha. Piranha Plorp Piranha Plorps are found inside Bowser's body in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, within the Energy Hold. They have a head shaped like an anatomical heart and a vein for a stalk. They attack by spitting acid bubbles at the Mario Bros., which they can dodge by jumping. Ptooie Ptooies are a member of the Piranha Plant family who hovers spiked balls over their mouths. Ptooies are smaller Piranha Plants, who are also shown to have legs. Some of them are capable of walking, while others stay in their pipes. There are two enemies similar to the Ptooie in New Super Mario Bros. Wii: The Stalking Piranha Plant and the River Piranha Plant. Stalking Piranha Plant The Stalking Piranha Plant is a similar enemy to the Ptooie. When Mario isn't around, they walk like a Ptooie. When approaching them, they will try to attack Mario. They can be defeated by a fireball, being frozen, or a Starman. Tane Pakkun Tane Pakkuns are Piranha Plants in Mario vs. Donkey Kong that spit seeds at Mario on a horizontal trajectory. They can also damage Mario through contact. Watage Pakkun Watage Pakkuns are dandelions found in Yoshi's Island DS that release Nipper Spores when exposed to wind. Wild Ptooie Piranha Wild Ptooie Piranhas are green Piranha Plants that appear in the Yoshi's Island series. They will spit Needlenoses at Yoshi and must be hit with an egg or have another enemy spit out at it three times to kill it. River Piranha Plant The River Piranha Plant has the same tactics of a Ptooie. It sucks the ball right into its mouth after launching it, then launching it again. They can be defeated by fireballs or a Starman. Piranha Sprout (Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker) Piranha Sprouts are common enemies found in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. Having an orange body, a sprout on their head, and small handless arms, these creatures sprout out of the ground and spit rocks to attack Captain Toad, but they can be plucked out of the ground when they are buried to throw at enemies. Piranha Sprout (Yoshi's Story) Piranha Sprouts are Piranha Plant buds with feet found exclusively in the level "Piranha Grove" in Yoshi's Story. They pop out of the ground when Yoshi gets near them and will shrink it if it eats it. The only way to kill one is by hitting it with an egg. Poison Piranha Plant Introduced in Super Mario Odyssey, Poison Piranha Plants spit poison at Mario, which will turn into a poison puddle when it hits the ground. If Mario tries to capture one with Cappy, he will instead be swallowed by the plant, during which time Mario can defeat it simply by running into it; in order to successfully capture one, Mario must first throw a rock into its mouth so that it will be unable to swallow Cappy. Big Poison Piranha Plant As their name implies, Big Poison Piranha Plants are larger variants of Poison Piranha Plants. In order to defeat one, Mario should throw Cappy at it; this will cause it to swallow him and become momentarily stunned, allowing Mario to jump on its head. Besides the difference in size, the poison they spit and the resulting poison puddles are also larger, and they cannot be captured at all, as if Mario tries to throw a rock into its mouth, it will simply chew it up and swallow it. Putrid Piranha Putrid Piranhas are poisonous Piranha Plants found in the Paper Mario series. In the original Paper Mario game for the N64, they were colored red with white spots like regular Piranha Plants, but had yellow-stained teeth instead of white ones. From Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door onward, they were recolored to be orange with red spots and to have green lips, purple teeth, and a blue tongue. They attack by either biting or breathing poison, both of which can cause the poison status effect. Smilax The Smilaxes are three Piranha Plant buds that appear in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. They were planted by Valentina to act as guards of her palace. At the beginning of the fight, there is only a single Smilax, but after it is defeated, a Shy Away will arrive and water it, which makes it grow two Smilaxes. The Shy Away will repeat this two more times, first making the plant sprout three Smilaxes, and then two Smilaxes and a Megasmilax. The Smilaxes' attacks are Drain and Flame. Megasmilax A large Piranha Plant that grows on the Smilax after the Shy Away waters it thrice. It attacks with Petal Blast. Nipper Plant Nipper Plants (also called White Piranhas, Chompweed, or Walking Piranhas) are young, small, and white Piranha Plants. First found in Super Mario Bros. 3, these plants can't be stepped on to kill them safely, and are often placed as hazards Mario must jump across. Nipper Spore Nipper Spores appear in Yoshi's Island and are seeds that grow on Watage Pakkuns. When released from the Watage Pakkun by wind, they will float down and turn into Nipper Plants when they touch the ground. Pale Piranha Plant Pale Piranha Plants are monochrome Piranha Plants found in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Their attack is identical to that of regular Piranha Plants, but it is weaker. Piranha Bean The Piranha Bean appears in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga and its remake Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions. It resembles Petey Piranha, but with the head of a regular Piranha Plant. In the main game, it eats a Bean Fruit, and Luigi battles it to get it back. It attacks by shooting small fireballs and takes critical damage from Thunder. After defeating it, it is revealed that Prince Peasley was swallowed by the Piranha Bean too. In Bowser's Minions, Piranha Beans appear as Range-type enemies and attack by spitting fireballs. In the level "Hunger Pains", one Piranha Bean tries to eat Captain Goomba, but he convinces it to instead taste on Prince Peasley nearby. Piranha Plant (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door) In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, there is a variety of a regular Piranha Plant that has yellow teeth instead of white ones. They are the strongest type of Piranha Plant in the game. Piranha Plant (potted) A Piranha Plant found in Super Mario 3D World that can be picked up by players. When it is picked up, it will assist the player holding it by eating nearby enemies and collecting items from a distance. It is hostile to the players before it is picked up, however. It will also bite at other players while being carried, although this doesn't damage them and merely knocks them back. Muncher Extremely similar to Nipper Plants, Munchers are black, small, and mostly invincible versions of the Piranha Plant. Normally used as hazards, these small plants can, depending on the game, be safely ridden on by Yoshi. Polluted Piranha A species mainly seen in Super Mario Sunshine, Polluted Piranhas are Piranha Plants entirely made out of Goop. These Piranha Plants are made of a brown goop and have no teeth, who appear out of Goop Generators in several areas. To beat it, Mario must use F.L.U.D.D. to shoot water into its open mouth. Once defeated, Polluted Piranhas dissolve, after which their base disappears; Mario cannot wash away a Goop base like he can with normal Goop. Bone Piranha Plant Bone Piranha Plants are an undead variant of the Piranha Plant, similar to the Dry Bones. They have a bony body (despite plants not having bones), holes instead of spots, grayish green lips, a vertebrae for a stalk, and dead leaves. They are immune to fireballs (like Dry Bones), but they are mostly the same besides that. Dino Piranha Dino Piranha is an early boss in Super Mario Galaxy who lives in the Good Egg Galaxy. After Mario crash-lands onto its planet, its egg it was in breaks, beginning the battle. Dino Piranha is a creature who has a Petey Piranha-like face with petals on it, and a dinosaur-like body, leaves for arms, and a long tail with a bulb on the end of it. Dino Piranha mainly attacks by rushing at Mario, who must retaliate by hitting the large ball at the end of its tail. It has another version in the form of Fiery Dino Piranha, and another boss, Peewee Piranha from Super Mario Galaxy 2, is extremely similar to it. Fiery Dino Piranha Fiery Dino Piranha resembles the regular Dino Piranha, except it has a red and black color theme and its petals have a singed design. It fights exactly the same way as Dino Piranha, but moves slightly faster. After it is hit once, it leaves a trail of burning footsteps behind it, and after the second hit, it shoots fireballs out of its mouth. The bulb on its tail ignites and extinguishes at a steady pace making it precise when to strike it. Peewee Piranha Peewee Piranha is an early boss in Super Mario Galaxy 2. It shares many similarities to Dino Piranha, from its boss fight to its design. Naval Piranha Naval Piranha is a recurring boss in the Yoshi's Island series, who is a Piranha Plant that was enchanted by Kamek. It has a long thorny stalk, two bulbs, and a large bulge on the stalk, which acts like a weak-point. It mainly fights by spitting Nipper Plants, which Yoshi must avoid to throw eggs at the bandaged bump. A famous trick involving the boss is that Yoshi can beat it before the fight even starts. If Yoshi stands on the edge of the ledge Naval Piranha is on (or jumps from the water and then aims) without triggering the scene, he can simply throw an egg at its "unmodified" form to destroy the beast in one hit. Afterwards, a stunned Kamek appears, shouts "OH, MY!!!" and flies away, clearing World 3 without beating the boss properly. Petey Pirhana Easily the most important member of the species, Petey Piranha is a recurring boss in the Mario series. Making his debut in Super Mario Sunshine, Petey Piranha is a more humanoid version of the species. Trivia *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' marks the first time a Piranha Plant can be playable in any game excluding the capture mechanic from Super Mario Odyssey. **It also brings a lot of unexpected and controversial inclusions from the fans, since it is well known as an iconic Mario villain. **Still, Piranha Plant received a lot of critical acclaim from players due to its moveset and idle animations which make it rise from its pot in an "80s video game like" style. *They bare a resemblance to Audrey II from Little Shop of Horrors. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Species Category:Mario Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Minion Category:Genderless Category:Skeletons Category:Amoral Category:Man-Eaters Category:Predator Category:Homicidal Category:Crossover Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Book Villains Category:On & Off Category:Perverts